


Yoosung needs to chill

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Lmao wut am I doing, Lolollolololol, M/M, This was free written and I'm making a pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: Saeran plays with yoosung and yoosung gets mad at him for it. Oops





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely somebody I chat with a lot.

Yoosung leaned up against the wall and breathed heavily.

"I didn't know you had it in you, i'm a little intimidated..." He said quietly into Saeran's ear.

"Well, I' ve done a lot more than you could imagine, so something like this." Saeran slid his hand down Yoosung's torso and poked at Yoosung's nether regions teasingly. "Isn't a challenge to me~"

Yoosung huffed a breath as his eyes became darker. "So your intention is to treat me like a child?" 

Saeran leaned into Yoosung's neck, breathing against his skin. "Well, I certainly intend to teach you a thing or two about skill..." He then placed a light kiss against the flesh as he rubbed yoosung's member through his pants.

"Ah...." Yoosung breathlessly moaned as he leaned against Saeran's head and breathed audibly. His heart beating a million miles a second. He felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"S-saeran.." he whispered.

"What is it my love? Would you like me to touch you a little closer?" He asked mischievously as he palmed harshly at yoosung's crotch. His other hand cupping yoosung's thigh to help the boy melting under his touch.

"Y-yeah, just a bit more..." Yoosung said as he exposed his neck for saeran to kiss more.

"More what?" Saeran asked teasingly. His hand slowly unbuttoning yoosung's pants and pulling down his zipper.

Yoosung breathed out air that felt like it was hurting his lungs. He could hear his heart in his ears and feel the heat in his cheeks. "Please, saeran." He said in a slight moan.

Saeran smirked and licked up his jawline, tracing the tips of his left hand against yoosung's spine while his right hand slipped under the hem of yoosung's boxers. Touching the hard and hot flesh that yoosung began to desperately rub against him just a moment earlier.

"I suppose I can grant it, since your such a good boy, yoosung." Saeran said as he stroked yoosung under his clothes and slipped his left hand over his chest. His fingers playing with yoosung's nipples.

"Ahn! Saeran, mhhh!" Yoosung moaned as he pressed his back into the corridor wall more. His legs feeling weak and his head becoming empty.

He wrapped his left leg around saeran's leg, his arm looping around his neck while one of his hands weakly pushed against Saeran's chest. He could feel his stomach pool with heat as he became closer and closer to his limit.

Saeran smirked wider at all of yoosung's gestures, the indications of his climax coming. He kissed yoosung's jaw and neck soothingly as he rubbed him faster. Yoosung's hoops rocking his member into saeran more.

"Nhh, sa-hah-ran i-im gonna..." Yoosung tried to warn breathlessly.

"I know babe, go ahead. I'll keep you steady." Saeran responded lovingly.

Yoosung felt his heart swell with love as he gritted his teeth and came into saeran's hand.

"Aahhh..." He breathed out the air in his lungs as he relaxed his tensing muscles, leaning against saeran.

Saeran pressed his left hand against yoosung's chest as his other hand slipped out of his pants. Yoosung's cum decorating his fingers. Saeran smirked.

"You came quite a bit didn't you?" He said before bringing his hand up to his mouth and leisurely licking his hand clean.

Yoosung stared at him in a haze. "Saeran, that's a little gross you know. That's my....uhm...." He stopped talking and looked away.

Saeran licked the last bit on his thumb off before lifting yoosung up off of the ground. Yoosung being startled by the movement and sloppily grasping saeran's shoulders.

"What? Saeran!" Yoosung exclaimed as he tried not too fall or move too much.

"Calm down, I'm just taking you to bed is all. Try to wait a bit..." Saeran said calmly as he craned his neck to the side to see where he was going.

He began walking through the apartment and to yoosung's bedroom.

Yoosung on the other hand was freaking out a bit. He low key wished saeran could have just done him in the corridor or the couch or even the floor because he hasn't cleaned his room since he binge gamed lolol and he didn't want saeran to see his clothes and clutters of soda cans and chips everywhere.

He felt them start moving and began panicking.

"U-UHM SAERAN!!" Yoosung said loudly in alarm.

Saeran felt himself internally jump and stopped walking. Just a short distance from the door tot he room.

"What?" He asked.

Yoosung tried to look at saeran as he made up a quick excuse. "C-could we do it on the couch today? Or maybe on the floor??" He really didn't know how he was going to convince him.

Saeran raised his eyebrow as he lifted yoosung higher so that he couod grab the door handle. "Why would we do it on the floor, you're gonna hurt your back and your 'couch' is too small..."

Yoosung could hear the door to his man cave open.

"Besides, I plan to have you be spread out today~ saeran said teasingly.

Yoosung internally cried, he prayed to God, Buddha, hell even seven that saeran wouldn't mind the atrocious mess that is his room.

Saeran noticed though, how could he not it was everywhere but he didn't really care. He was aiming for just a soft surface to pound his lover on. And so he simply ignored the mess occupying a good section of yoosung's room and simply threw yoosung onto his bed.

"W-woah!" Yoosung exclaimed as he landed on his covers. At least his bed was pretty clean.

Saeran crawled on top of him and removed his shirt effortlessly. He began to unbuttoned his pants before he noticed yoosung staring at him like he was weird.

"What is it? Come on, take your clothes of too.." Saeran said before he sat down and pulled his pants off, folding them and setting them aside.

Yoosung blushed as he slowly removed his shirt. He couldn't believe that saeran was more built than him and was able to just nonchalantly ignore the mess in his room.

Saeran stared at his boxers for a moment before deciding to leave them on. He turned towards yoosung and noticed the light toning of yoosung's stomach, like abs were readt to be there but not quite yet. He also noticed that yoosung kept hugging his shirt and stared at the wall.

Saeran leaned over and pulled off all of yoosung's lower body clothes. Boxers and pants.

"Huh?!" Yoosung exclaimed as he felt the rush of his pants come off and then the cold wind of his everything being exposed.

He pouted with a blush. "Hey! That's not fair!!" He exclaimed loudly.

Saeran, who was currently rubbing lube around his fingers looked up at yoosung who was scowling at him.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" He asked oblivious before he caught on.

"Ohh~" he seated himself above yoosung's legs as he lowered the hem of his red boxers and applied the lube to his hard dick. "I see~ so you wanted this huh? Such a naughty little boy you are~" saeran mused as he rubbed his dick with lube and slowly parted yoosung's legs. Who in turn panicked in embarrassment.

"N-NO! That's not what I meant at all! I just-!" He couldn't finish his sentence because when he thought about it carefully. He was about to ask him to take his boxers off.

Saeran leaned over him, pushing yoosung's legs back and kissed him. He lined his member against his puckered hole and slowly entered stopping when just the tip of his dick was in.

Yoosung's mouth had stopped kissing saeran and tightened into a line as he was grimacing at the pain. Saeran moved to kissing his cheeks and the side of his lip as he pushed in further.

"I thought that, since we do it so often you would have been used to it by now..." Saeran said breathlessly as his yoosung tightened around him once again. "But once I'm in," he quickly pushed in until the base of his cock touched skin. "You'll be nice and loose."

Yoosung had arched his back and aggressively gripped the sheets. Biting his lip harshly as he felt pricks of tears at the edge of his eyes.

Saeran kissed his eyes and nose, then his parted his mouth and replaced yoosung's gripping teeth with his tongue to stop him from biting himself.

Saeran then slowly pulled out half way and pushed back in.

"Mh!" Yoosung moaned into saeran's mouth.

Saeran continued to pull out halfway and push back in until he felt yoosung melt into his kiss and relax his back and wrap his arms around his neck. Signaling that he was finally enjoying it.

Saeran sloppily parted their lips apart as he focused on fucking yoosung faster. His back straightening as he loosely held onto yoosung's legs. Pounding his throbbing cock in and out of yoosung's body.

"Ah! Ah! Ahg! Hah!" Yoosung moaned loidly as he stared at saeran's body, wrapping his legs around his back to steady him and bring him a little closer.

Saeran watched his lover's eyes as they looked at him and he smiled. His groans and light moans mixing in with yoosung's cries and moans of pleasure.

Sweat was beginning to build on him now and he was becoming cramped in his hips. So saeran leaned forward and began pumping yoosung's leaking cock as he tried to thrust deeper into yoosung.

Saeran was practically moving yoosung's body back and forth as he desperately tried to get deeper. His climax quickly itching closer and closer to bursting.

"Haah, saeran! Mnh! Are you almo-ah!" Yoosung tried to ask but was interrupted by saeran playing with the tip of his dick as he stroked him.

Saeran stared into yoosung's eyes. "Yeah, mmh! I-im gonna boost a noot soon." He breathlessly said, his thrusts becoming sporadic now as he came really close.

"Boost a what?! Nnh!!" Yoosung could feel saeran's heat pool into his ass but his own was halted as saeran gripped his base on accident while he tensed and came.

"S-SAERAN LET GO!!" Yoosung screamed as saeran bit his lip in ecstasy.

Saeran then noticed what he was doing and quickly let go, sitting up while panicking at what he's done.

"Y-yoosung, shit. I'm sorry I-I was just. Ah!" Saeran tried to apologize but yoosung tightened his butt muscles to crush saeran's dick that was still in him.

He loosened up after saeran started slapping his leg and chanting sorrys.

Saeran quickly but softly pulled his dick out so he doesn't get hurt again.  
He then reached out to yoosung to apologize with a blow job instead.

But yoosung caught him by the wrist and held it tightly as he slowly sat up. A look of irritation on his face. "Hold it saeran, you think you can just get away with cutting me off like that?!" He exclaimed.

Saeran stuttered. "w-wait yoosung I'm sorry!"

Yoosung harshly pushed saeran down with strength saeran didn't think had.  
His mouth was curled into a devilish smirk that had saeran screaming hot diggity damn in his mind.

Yoosung fiercely held saeran down and pulled his red boxers off before quite literally squeezing a large amount of lube right between saeran's legs. The smooth liquid pooling onto the bed and covering saeran's hole.

Saeran who isn't dumb. Quickly catches onto yoosung's intentions and would've tried to run away if it weren't for the unknown monster strength yoosung was holding him down with.

"Since you think you're so confident in treating me like a child. I think it's about time for your punishment.

OH SHIT DOM YOOSUNG

Saeran internally cried as he stared at his raging lover. Ripperonis.

Tbc ; )


End file.
